Community of Dreadful Fear and Hate
Community of Dreadful Fear and Hate is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Orphan Black. Its live ratings on BBC America were 0.372.Cantor, Brian. Ratings: "Orphan Black" Viewership Declines to Another Two-Year Low. Headline Planet. Synopsis Alison must secure a store front in order to take her and Donnie’s business to the “next level”. But things don’t go according to plan when her mother, Connie, proves to be a major hindrance. Cosima is facing familiar health issues and calls upon beleaguered Alison for a favor. But with Alison working to save an imperiled Donnie from the merciless hands of a drug lord, it’s Cosima who ends up doing a favor. An unassuming Scott gets closer to the greatest discovery of all, when he sits down with beleaguered clone Rachel. Summary Sarah and Helena make it out of the Castor compound and have stopped at a local bar while they await their rescue. Helena swindles a few locals out of some money and Sarah orders some food and drinks. Sarah tells Helena that a man named Benjamin, a man of Mrs. S, is bringing their papers and is going to pick them up from the bar. Who walks in to meet them instead is Mrs. S and Helena isn’t happy to see her. Mrs. S attempts to talk it out with Helena, explaining that she sold out Helena to save Kira and Sarah. Helena is not satisfied and threatens to kill her, but the bartender removes all sharp objects from Helena’s reach. The bartender then sends Sarah away to take a shower, telling Sarah that Helena and Mrs. S need to talk alone. Alison is practicing her speech for her school trustee candidacy as Donnie gives her a monthly DYAD-mandated checkup. The two then set off to meet Alison’s mother Connie Hendrix to finalize their acquisition of her shop, Bubbles. Alison and Donnie suffer through Connie’s insults and criticisms and hand her the papers to the shop. Connie insists on reading the documents before signing and so the two then set out for Alison’s old high school, leaving the older Mrs. Hendrix to examine the sale papers. Shay and Cosima are enjoying a lazy morning in bed when someone knocks on Shay’s door. It’s Delphine, who informs Cosima that she has been testing Leda subjects for the misfolded protein they share with Castor and noticed that Cosima’s numbers are alarmingly high. So, Delphine has paid her a visit to collect a urine sample from her. Cosima tells her that she’ll meet her at work with the sample and dismisses her. On the phone, Cosima asks Scott to cover for her. Scott is worried about her and wants her to bring the urine sample. Cosima tells him that she will bring it in and asks him to find out if Rachel can indeed decode the book. But Scott is hesitant to talk to her, especially after Felix humiliated her. Donnie and Alison meet Jason in the high school parking lot. Donnie grabs what’s supposed to be an envelope filled with $30,000 and jumps into Jason’s truck so that they can meet up with Pouchy, the drug supplier who previously cut off Vic’s fingers. Meanwhile, Alison heads inside where Felix, her “campaign manager”, has been working to set up her campaign booth. Today’s the day of the big speeches and photo ops with the community. Alison receives a text from Cosima, asking her for her urine and Alison tells her to come and get it from the school. Alison then has to race off to check on her mother, after she calls her, claiming to have a heart attack. Before she leaves, Alison gives Felix an envelope filled with what is supposed to be signatures in support of her campaign. Elsewhere, Donnie and Jason meet up with Pouchy. Collecting their supplies, and handing over the envelope of money, they are about to leave when Pouchy’s niece discovers that the envelope contains campaign signatures instead of the money. Donnie explains the error and promises to get them their money. Pouchy orders Jason to go fetch the money while Donnie stays there. Mrs. S tries to apologize to Helena for betraying her, but Helena is not interested, instead wanting to fight her. But Mrs. S refuses to fight Helena because she is pregnant. Helena starts beating up on Mrs. S, taunting her to fight, until Mrs. S jabs her back. Instead of continuing to hit Helena, however, Mrs. S apologizes and pulls her into a tight embrace, calmly telling her she is family now. All is forgiven. Alison arrives at Bubbles to deal with her mother, who is all fine now. Her mother then gets to the point; Connie doesn’t want to sell after all. At the high school, it’s time for photo ops but Alison has still not returned, worrying Felix. Meanwhile, Alison’s mother tells Alison that she can’t sell her the store, partly because Donnie would be co-owner. Alison gets angry and snaps at her mother that nobody is good enough for her, not Donnie, not Alison’s father and certainly not Alison. Continuously getting texts from Felix telling her to rush to the high school for the photo op, Alison storms off. Meanwhile, Cosima arrives at the high school to collect Alison’s urine sample so that she can continue to hide the severity of her disease from Delphine and Scott. As Cosima enters through the back door, Sarah Stubbs spots her. Mistaking her for Alison, she drags Cosima away for the photo-op. Felix finds Cosima and Sarah Stubbs and to salvage Alison’s campaign, he makes Cosima dress up as Alison for the photo op in exchange for the urine sample. Delphine brings Rachel into the lab for protein testing. Rachel finds her paintings on a table there. Scott notices Rachel staring and gives her a glimpse of Duncan’s copy of The Island of Dr. Moreau. Rachel then mentions how she wants Scott to teach her how to play his medieval farming game, Agricola as she’s very bored. Scott agrees to teach her. Alison races back to the high school for the photo ops, only to find that Cosima is impersonating her. Jason also arrives there, explaining to Alison their situation with Pouchy. Alison spots her envelope sitting on the front table. She tells Jason to wait outside while she switches the envelopes and calls Felix to help her. To complicate matters, Alison notices that her mother had followed her into the school. Alison drags her mother into a classroom and demands to know why her mother is here. Connie tells Alison that she was right when she said that her father wasn’t good enough for her. She explains that since Alison was conceived in-vitro, her mother paid the clinic for an "upgrade" for the male sample, because she didn’t think Alison’s father was good enough. She claims that she only seems disappointed in Alison’s life choices because she tried to provide Alison with every opportunity. Annoyed by her mother’s confession, Alison runs off. Alison is walking down the hallway, when Jason run up to her, enquiring about the money. She instructs Jason to keep her mother away from the mixer while she switches the envelopes. After Cosima is completes the photo op, Felix plans to hide her in the bathroom. After Alison is done with the campaign, she can meet Cosima there. Felix then finds Alison, who finally confesses to Felix about the switched envelopes and her pill business to stop him from leaving. Back at Pouchy’s lair, a nervous Donnie is trying to make small talk, which starts to irritate Pouchy. Pouchy’s niece decides to go to the high school herself and collect the cash and threatens to cut off Donnie’s nose if she doesn’t get the money in thirty minutes. At the school, Alison successfully switches the envelopes while Felix distracts Sarah Stubbs. Meanwhile, Jason is distracting Alison’s mother. Jason successfully convinces Connie into selling Bubbles to Alison and Donnie. Alison receives a call from Donnie telling her to get the money to Pouchy’s niece in the parking lot. Hearing Donnie scream over the phone, Alison has no choice but to meet her when she should be giving her speech. With the speeches having started, Alison is nowhere to be found. Felix has Cosima pretend to be Alison again, telling Cosima to improvise. While Alison impatiently sits for Pouchy’s niece to finish counting the money, Cosima stumbles onto the stage. Cosima stammers through her speech, not knowing what to say, when Alison, succeeding in the drop, returns just in time. Cosima walks off the stage under the guise of drinking water and Alison replaces her. As Cosima walking to the bathroom, Jason finds her and thinking that she’s Alison, kisses her. Alison starts off with her speech, but ends up improvising it with her newly acquired insight on family. This strikes a chord with the audience who give her a standing ovation. Meanwhile, Sarah and Mrs.S make up. After Alison is finally done with her speech, she and Cosima meet up in the bathroom. Cosima tells Alison about Jason kissing her, mistaking her for Alison. After some thought, Alison refuses to give her urine sample to Cosima. Cosima tries to convince her that she requires the sample for some Castor research, not for herself, but Alison doesn’t buy it. Alison firmly tells Cosima that they need DYAD when it comes to their health and so they shouldn’t lie. Alison’s mother finds Alison in the bathroom and so Cosima hides in one of the stalls. Connie tells Alison how she is happy and proud of Alison and finally signs over Bubbles to her. Alison is surprised that her mother decided to sell them the store, even with Donnie as co-owner, but Connie hints that she thinks Alison and Donnie won’t last. This angers Alison who calls Cosima out and introduces her to her mother as her clone. But her mother doesn’t believe it, explaining it away as the IVF clinic not being exclusive with the male sample, and so Cosima and Alison look alike. Cosima returns to Shay’s and is in the bathtub. Cosima admits to Shay about her autoimmune disorder and on cue, the bathtub ominously begins to fill with blood. Under the facade of playing the farming game, Agricola, Scott gives Rachel a page from Duncan’s book to decode. Rachel starts doing so, but won’t reveal what it says until she talks to Sarah. Cast Main Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Helena/Rachel Duncan * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler * Evelyne Brochu as Delphine Cormier * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix * Ari Millen (credit only) Recurring Cast *Josh Vokey as Scott Smith *Justin Chatwin as Jason Kellerman *Ksenia Solo as Shay Davydov *Amanda Brugel as Marci Coates Gallery Music All songs for the episodes have been verified by TuneFindOrphan Black Music - S1E1: "Orphan Black" - TuneFind *"Dame Amor" by Chilo Escobedo *"El Adios Del Soldado A" by Traditional, Arr. Carlos Periguez & Gerhart Frei *"Meu Fado Meu" by Mariza *"Sabiduria" by Chilo Escobedo References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series